Тема форума:Общение/@comment-213.138.92.125-20181228040753/@comment-213.138.92.125-20190102000305
От Альфарий: "У некронов нет собственного ФТЛ в принципе, только под конец подсосались к Паутине лишь при непосредственной поддержке Пылающего, и то дольменные врата неизбежно разрушают и без того обшатанные участки, а Паутина сама добивает не успевших быстро перелететь. Тау смогли создать межзвёздный двигатель (правда, открыв при этом червоточину), пересекающий Империю размером с крупный имперский сектор за считанные дни (имперцы тратят недели и месяцы)." У некронов всегда был нормальный прыжковый двигатель позволяющий без проблем летать по галактике Тау уже убрали свой двигатель, после трагедии в пункте Намеран, потеряв флот четвертой сферы расширения. После его нашли конечно, но 3/4 кораблей нет.( все та же 8 редакция тау). И червоточину они нашли, а не создали. Можно узнать, где пункт о пробитии силовой брони насквозь в кодексе 8? Некроны перегоняют материю в энергию и обратно. Это к слову. Насчет защитных полей не скажу. Но ПКО и торпеды на антиматерии у их кораблей есть. 1-ое - нет, нет больше у некронов их движков. Цитата из восьмой редакции некронов: Aeons have passed since those times. The Old Ones are gone, and the webway itself has become a tangled and broken labyrinth. Many dolmen gates were lost or abandoned during the time of the Great Sleep, and many more were destroyed by the Aeldari. Those that remain grant access to but a small portion of the webway, much of that voluntarily sealed off by the Aeldari to prevent further contamination. Yet the webway is immeasurably vast, and even these sundered skeins allow the Necrons a mode of travel that far outpaces those of the younger races. It is well that this is so. As a race bereft of psykers, the Necrons are incapable of warp travel, and without access to the webway, '''they would be forced to rely once more on slow-voyaging stasis-ships, all but ending their ambition to re-establish their empire of old'.'' 2-ое - тау сами создали Startide Nexus, это результат работы их новых движков: The combined disruption of hundreds of anti-matter fields activating at once acted like a trans-dimensional pulse bomb, blasting apart the veil between realities. A ragged wound in realspace yawned open before the fleet of the Fourth Sphere Expansion, vomiting forth unnatural colours and roiling half-formed shapes. The horrified T’au looked on helplessly as the breach, growing wider with every moment, raced towards their vessels. Reverse-thruster fusion-jets kicked in as Air caste commanders attempted to escape the onrushing doom, but they were as helpless as shimmerhawks in a hurricane. The storm of unreality swept over the Fourth Sphere Expansion and devoured it whole, leaving nothing but a vortex of sickening colours behind. STARTIDE NEXUS '''This trans-dimensional channel was torn open when the surviving vessels of the Fourth Sphere Expansion were hurled back into reality', and connects the nascent colonies of the Nem’yar Atoll to the region known as the Zone of Silence. The exact nature of this cosmic phenomenon remains an utter mystery to the Earth caste, which has established a number of research stations at both ends of the wormhole in order to carry out further studies.'' Другое дело, что они не сразу обнаружили результат их "деятельности". Только когда сигнальный дрон подал сообщение. 3-е - тау активно используют тёмную материю, выкачивая из чёрных дыр: Nevertheless, it is one of the most vital Fifth Sphere septs, for the Earth caste have established dozens of AI-automated droneports '''that harvest pure dark matter from the event horizon of the system’s black hole'. This priceless resource is most notably used to power the nova reactors of XV104 Riptide battlesuits, but it has many other potential applications, both military and industrial.'' У некронов и близко такого нет. В древних редакциях они выкачивали звёзды для заправки безынерционных двигателей. Поскольку с пятой редакции их больше нет, их заменили на дольменные врата, то значит некроны даже в это теперь не могут. В том же кодексе неоднократно раз говорилось, что для стазис-кораблей использовали медленногорящее атомное топливо. То есть у них даже термояда нет. У них энергетика значительно хуже даже имперской. 4-ое - вот пруф за то, что тау пробивают ПА насквозь всего лишь одним снарядом: A pulse rifle round can burn clean through Space Marine power armour', while the blast from a pulse driver cannon can reduce a battle tank to little more than a glowing pile of molten slag. В то же время, из "Падения Орфея" про броню некронов: Экзодермису некронов приписывают различные функции и качества, в том числе и прочность, не меньшую (а в случае отдельных индивидуумов и куда большую) чем у композитной керамитовой брони Адептус Астартес, а то и даже тактического дредноутского доспеха. Импульсная винтовка бы смогла пробить типичного воина некронов, чтобы он не встал. Даже оверлорда сможет положить за пару-тройку выстрелов. Дополнительно из того же восьмого кодекса, пульс-оружие может расщеплять плоть на атомы за выстрел: ''Instead, these hotblooded souls take the fight directly to the foe, charging forward while unleashing blistering, point-blank fusillades of pulse fire '''that punch through armour and melt flesh to atoms. 6-ое - про нова-щиты у тау: У врат улья Прайм 'целая серия ракет «Смертельный удар» на мгновение озарила всё поле боя, упав посреди войск тау.' На один долгий миг показалось, что обе стороны прекратили бой, 'но уже спустя несколько секунд из пылающего кратера вышел один лишь XV104, надежно защищенный своим нова-полем. После взрыва на его броне остались всего-навсего черные обожженные отметины.'' Чтоб не быть голословным, о мощности целой батареи Дезстрайков: На [http://ru.warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B8%D1%80-%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B9 'мире-улье] Раксос начинается гражданская война: планетарный губернатор (через ряд посредников) убеждает некоторые из местных вооруженных сил восстать против его собственного режима. В первые дни переворота царит смятение, потери минимальны. Однако, когда мятежники завладевают ракетной батареей «Удар смерти», бомбардировка нарушает тектоническую стабильность Раксоса.'' Чтобы нарушить тектоническую стабильность планеты, нужны гигатонны энергии как минимум. Как мы видим, Риптайд может легко танчить гигатонны безо всякого вреда для себя. Смотрим, что такое квантовые щиты у некронов: Квантовый экран некронов – настоящее чудо науки. Его невозможно изучить, потому как он появляется лишь в момент отражения вражеских выстрелов, в остальное же время никаких признаков его наличия не наблюдается. 'Однако его можно назвать весьма капризным устройством, поскольку при перегрузке он обычно выходит из строя.'' Вот такие дела. В целом, достаточно долбить несколько секунд из автопушек, чтобы сбить квантовый экран, и он больше никогда не восстановится. Если же ударить чем-нибудь пожёстче, то слетит не только экран, но и сама машина. Сразу. В атомарную пыль. Вот кстати пруфы о том, как тау малыми силами с лёгкостью нагибали некронов: ''From the Master’s Shadow The Necrons of the Sautekh Dynasty launch a series of attacks along the western reaches of the T’au Empire. Crack Fire caste contingents from T’au and T’au’n are sent to repel the invaders. They are led by Commander O’Vash, a protégé of Commander Shadowsun who earned significant honours during the Third Sphere campaigns. '''O’Vash adopts the tactics of his tutor, splitting his forces into hunting packs and tearing at the flanks of the Necron invasion fleet, delaying its advance and buying precious time for the beleaguered empire to dispatch reinforcements.'' Даркстрайдер в соло отключал машины некронов: This choice too, Myamoto derided, preferring to return to the Pathfinder Teams with which he had first served. Time and again, Myamoto led his team into the most deadly of situations, but always escaped, bringing glory to his cadre. '''It was he that shut down the strange mechanisms of the Necrons on the moons of Gal’yth', and he who hunted down the tri-headed beast that terrorised the mining colonies of Nep’tan.'' Ну и немного о том, как тау создали суперматериал, неуязвимый к энтропийным полям хрудов: The Hrud ravage the T’au sept world of Vash’ya. Thousands of Fire Warriors are slain as the Hrud’s bizarre chrono-entropic fields cause them to age several decades in a matter of hours. The surviving T’au retreat and regroup. Their Commander initiates combat protocol ‘Avatar’, unleashing waves of combat drones and remotely operated XV8 Crisis Battlesuits. Their super-alloys resistant to the Hrud’s withering aura, these automated warriors scour the alien infestation from the surface of Vash’ya with flamers and fusion blasters, sending the hunched creatures fleeing into the depths of space. Большая часть инфы нарыта из актуальных источников, в т.ч. восьмой редакции, из чего можно сделать простой вывод: херня эти ваши некроны, и технологии у них очень так себе. Тау могут без особого труда уничтожить их. UR-25 ''у вас, уважаемый. В кодексах говортся как раз таки наоборот. '' А вот пруфы, предоставленные мной выше, доказывают как раз-таки наоборот.